robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Grey Lurker
Welcome to the Robotech Saga Wiki Hi, welcome to the Robotech Saga wiki! Thanks for your contributions. To learn more about contributing to the wiki, please visit the following: *''Manual of style. This shows how to accurately format your work. *' ''' this site to make sure that your article doesn't already exist. *Check our '' '', although any contributions you make are appreciated! When you edit articles, before clicking "Save page", please click "Show preview" so that you can see what your edits look like before they are permanently saved. Proofread your work for typos, misspellings, proper punctuation, capitalization, italics and so on. This saves community members from having to clean up after others. If uploading images, place them in the appropriate image category. Note that unused images (not used on any page) may be deleted. Sign comments on discussion pages with four tildes (– ~~~~). This pastes your user name and the date/time of your comment. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JayLR (Talk) 03:55, 26 June 2011 Promotion Promoted you to bureaucrat. I'll maintain my status for a week in case you need any help, but apart that you can pretty much pretend I'm not around. – JayLR 07:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks, I'll just keep doing what I've been doing. I still need to study these sysop tools.-Grey Lurker 14:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) New User hi i'm new in to the site, sorry for the typos -- Well, I figured that English isn't you're first language. I'm willing to tolerate typos from someone that doesn't spell in English too well. -- hi, what happens is that i feel some doubt, the stories told at The End Of The Circle, are true? since i have seen a bit contradictory texts. -- I sense a little confusion about that. About the time the Shadow Chronicles came out, Harmony Gold declared the stories based on the Robotech novels to be secondary continuity. The events in the novels and the Eternity comics that are based on the novels may or may not have happened. For example about how the Shadow Chronicles changed the events, at the end of The End Of The Circle, Lisa describes the building of the SDF-4 but in the Shadow Chronicles, there's an SDF-4 that was the flagship of the REF's attack on Reflex Point. What is considered official by Harmony Gold is the orignal series and the Wildstorm comics and whatever story gets based on the Shadow Chronicles. -- if there is conflicting things like Rick and Lisa had a son and a prelude to the shadow chronicles she lost during the attack to the sdf-3, there also doubts about wether minmei and rem had a relationship and a son.. Admin? Hi, my names Quinton Kyle Hoover, and I am a huge Robotech fan. Now, I've been watching Robotech my whole life, and been reading the comics for at least 5 years. I know more about the fandum than most people, and I have started to add comic book images and info. Now, I've been both a successful editor and admin on multiple other wiki's, and I notice that you're badges on this site are not complete (AKA there still in their generic format) I would love to come aboard and finish the badges, but I need to be an admin first. Can I humbly ask that you make me one, sense you are a bureaucrat? OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 18:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :I would like to see what you have planned first. I had plans for the badges for the picture badges. One was a camera man from Macross, and other was based on the pictures of Sue Gramham took at the end of "Reflex Point" that was were scattered about. The only picture badge I've done so far is the highest badge which features Sue in battle armor holding a camera. :I also had plans for the badges based on how many pages were edited to based on the military ranks from the REF. Then I took look at the ranks for the Southern Cross. Those have more ranks than the REF ones. Another problem is that the ranks have never been totally worked out. I really don't have a problem making the badges, I can make the rank badges, it's just sorting the ranks to be of any use, that's the problem I have with those. :If I like what I see, I'll make you an admin plus I can make a userbox just for you for your efforts. I'll even let you make an image for that if you wish :-- ::: Okay, here are some of my ideas: ::: Now I like your "military ranks badges" idea, but I think that that would go better with the counter for how many days you have edited the wiki. Joining the wiki's badge would be a "Civilian Badge," editing for five days would be "Solider badge" or something, and so on and so on. ::: Okay, so these are some of the ideas I've had for badges to the right. I really like the voice actor design, of having the actor's face morph into his main chareactor, and such. For the Talk page awards, I'd like to use pictures of things like Picture phones and letters and such. I have to go, so I can't go into detail of all of these, but I might later. I hope these ideas and these images have been enough to convince you to have me on your admin team to help you with the badges. :::I've also noticed smaller flaws on the wiki, like how there are no list of appearances sections, as well as no "Actor" sections. These are crucial and helpful to the wiki, and I hope to help you add them. Talk to you soon! OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 03:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Good News! I couldn't get all the badges done a week ago, when you told me I could, becuase the images were glitchy... I'm sure you noticed. So I sent in a report to Wikia staff, and they promised by Wensday the 7th it would be fixed (I was confused because yesterday was the 7th and a tuesday) But today I was releaved to discover that the glitch had been fixed. Now I can continue editing badges. All "Home made badges" (Voice Actors, Technology, Comics) have now been updated, and I'll jump on the rest soon. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 20:23, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I was trying to lessen our amount of Stub pages so we could be nominated for a wiki spotlight. Most of our stub pages aren't really stubs, you know? So I was trying to sort through them. I'm done now, if there are any you consider stubs, tell me and I'll revert it. Oh, and I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was that big of a proplem, sorry. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 06:05, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : Hey, what does "rollback mean anyways?" OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 06:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I had told you that I had was going to nominate us here... Sorry for the confusion. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 20:20, September 10, 2012 (UTC) "Secondary Canon" and the Sentiniels Okay, so I know that Harmony Gold has done the whole "reboot" thing, and thus they have said that anything made after that point went above any old stuff, but... Sense Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles is part of their rebooted universe, and that's a direct sequel to the Robotech II: The Sentinels (comic series), wouldn't that make that canon? And I have a few other questions about canon... How do we treat Robotech 3000? Do we count it as a legitimate source that just is far off from the rest of the Robotech Universe time wise, because 3 minuets of it were produced, after all... Or do we icnore it completely? Is it a canon Pilot or a non-canon short? How do we treat the UN PSA for that matter? The three movies should be canon, that I am sure of. I'm also sure that Robotech Wars shouldn't be canon. What do you think? OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 06:20, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I think we are DEFINATLEY going about this the wrong way. The recent reboot to the Robotech universe was not intended to de-canonise anything. This "Secondary Canon" idea dosen't make anything non-canon. Look at this official quote about the canon rules from Robotech.com ::(In response to being asked if everything was being axed from canon) "Such alarmist rumors are not true. Though debates over what is "canon" can indeed be lively, they can also be divisive among fans. ::"Since most detail-oriented science fiction fans express the need for a thorough frame of reference, our current approach is that the Robotech television series itself constitutes core continuity and all subsequent material (including the Sentinels) represents secondary continuity. All future works are built upon the core continuity presented by the original series, which can also be supplemented by material from secondary sources where it supports the storyline of the television episodes. Where conflicts arise, congruity with events of the television episodes is favoured." :In other words, the main sorce of everything should be the original, 85-part tv show. However, this dosent mean that everything else isn't canon. They specifically state here that they want fans to have their own canon ideas, and don't want to make stories non-canon for no reason. Thus I think that we should remove the second line of the "secondary canon" box, which claims that the stories are not canon. Infact, I would suggest a new template, one that is subtle yet noticeable, and less in-your-face like the most recent one. I have designed a new template at Template:Test, one which I think should replace the current Secondary-Canon template. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 23:51, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::From what I understand what Harmony Gold is trying to say. The Sentinels did happen but not necessarily the way depicted in the comics or the novels. The "Secondary Continuity" thing gives them the license to rewrite or recon the unanimated events outside the animated conitinuity. If Harmony Gold did get around animating the Sentinels, it's pretty likely there would a lot a changes to make it work with the Shadow Chronicles. Heck, even the final battle with Edwards took place, according Robotech Art 3, on Tirol not Optera. -- ::Alright then, but that would suggest that until new continuity is written, the old continuity is still valid. So I think the "this is not part of our continuity" bit is still over stating it. How about my template suggestion, are you willing to change the template to my design? OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 02:01, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, Greg, you never answered my question, is Template:Test a suitable replacement for our Secondart Continuity template? OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 03:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well the only problem I have with that is the color scheme, doesn't match the wiki colors. -- ::Okay then. Tomorrow I'll change it to white-on-blue. Also, we're very near to having a wiki spotlight, we just need a little clean up here and there. (See my talk page for the message) OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 05:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::We now have been nominated for Wikia spotlight. When we are spotlighted, then exspect a large wave of editors. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 05:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Bot? please See Blog:Bot? OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 05:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Main page I have decked out our home page, by adding a featured article section. Check it out! If you click on "September...," you'll see a poll where you can vote on the wiki's featured article. This month's is Rick Hunter. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 02:17, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Template additions I've started adding a few more variables to the Character template. i've added an "appearances" variable, for one, which is nifty for putting in a short list of apperances to the page. I've also added "clone of" and "clones" to it for the pages about clones. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 20:19, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not too sure about the "appearances", some characters appear quite often in the episodes and that could end up making the infobox a bit too long. :I've read the message below, I'm just too tired to make coherent reply for now. -- :: I had realised that, so I have also created seperate pages for "List of apperances", look at Dana Sterling's appearances box. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 10:57, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :: Okay, a separate page I can live with. -- New wiki ideas Okay, I want to put a few ideas up for changing the wikia. You're going to have to bearbwith me though this. You'll propably think soem of the ideas are bad and we can discuss them. I'll explain were my ideas come from and why I think them. I will have my consensus for you ready soon. Are you ready? OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 21:30, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, here we go... Okay, so here, first off are my ideas on canon. Some believe that the official Robotech canon is that all comics and novels pre-2000 are not-canon. I disagree, to quote the official Canon policy on Robotech.com: :"Such alarmist rumors are not true. Though debates over what is "canon" can indeed be lively, they can also be divisive among fans." And :"The original television series is the primary source of story continuity for the Robotech universe. Subsequently published material (including The Sentinels) represents secondary continuity. All future works are based upon the core continuity presented in the original series, which can also be supplemented by material from secondary sources where it supports the storyline of the television episodes. Where conflicts arise, consistency with events of the television episodes takes priority." What I take this to mean is that Robotech has taken a stance on continuity that means such: Fans are open to have their own opinions on continuity, but new material has the right to pave over old. I think we should base our own continuity around this idea. I believe that we should count as canon things that haven't been contradicted in new material. This would leave the books as not canon as they contradict the series as well as the Shadow Chronicles. It would also leave such prequel comics as "Robotech: Return to Macross" as non-canon as it contradicts the more recent comics. But other works that have not been replaced should be included. They should definitely be marked as Secondary Canon, but should still be part of what we put in articles. I hope this makes at least a little sense. Another thing that I think needs fixed is how we set up our info. I have worked at many wikias over the years, and I can tell you first hand that the best way to run a fictional wiki is to separate fiction and non-fiction. At Doctor Who Wiki, we label everything by series initial: storyname. This means that if we were to site a video game called Destiny of the Doctors, we would write Blah, blah, blah happened in blah, blah, blah. (VG: Destiny of the Doctors) At the Simpsons wiki, they take a diffeent approach to using <.ref> to cite their sources. (This causes confusion, and I would not suggest it.) I think we should use a similar approach to this on the wikia. I think that we should work on a cite code of Series: Story title. We would choose based on each series, a few suggestions would be: :Writing stories from the Macross Saga as Macross Saga: Countdown :Writing stories from the Robotech Masters Saga as Masters Saga: Cloning Chamber : Writing stories from the New Generation as New Generation: Sandstorm And those are just a few ideas. We would write comics the same way. I also would like to seperate-non-story descriptions into neat Behind-the-scenes sections. Like I mentioned before, TARDIS uses this, and let me tell you, it is a great way to organise things. Keeping out-of-universe stuff separate from in-universe stuff makes it easy to make well-organised story-based articles. For instance, instead of saying "Rick met lisa in The Macross Saga, in an episode based off of the Japenese Hiakru's episode..." or whatever, you could put the Japanese descriptions behind the scenes, as well as any discussion of Continuity. I have mentioned in-part my idea for an image policy in part at Talk:SDF-3 and Talk:SDF-4. Our own policy states that TV stories are our main priority and canon basis, so our image policy should be the same. Imagine we have two images, one of a snapshot from Robotech the Macross Saga of Rick smiling, one of Rick in the Shadow Chronicles, and a picture of him off of a DVD. Out of these choices, the most logical choice is the first, because it shows the most-well known and original appearance of Rick. Now, I wouldn't say the same for Sentinel-based pages.... I also think that galleries are a bad idea, frankly. They make a page look bad, and usually go on for too long. I get it when it's for a page that's waaaaay too short, like Jonathan Wolf, but not when it's a fairly good sized one that the images could be spread out on, like Rick Hunter. I also think that no images should go in a gallery that wouldn't be able to be put in a larger page, like random art of Rick and Lisa never put into any narrative, or cover art, and such and such. These were just a few ideas on how to clean the Wikia up, ideas of policy and such. I hope you consider these, although I presume my crazy ramblings are lost on you. ;) OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 00:11, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Not to be imaptient, but could you put a reply here? I'm guessing that you're response will just be "no" anyways... OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 19:48, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I am rather busy with admining a few other wikis and some real life stuff got in the way. So replying to your suggestions will take while. I'll say, yeah, galleries are a bad idea. -- ::Alright, that's understandable. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 04:41, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::About the images, I'll generally take anything from screenshots or lineart colored or b&w. There is minimum quality that I do expect. For example, the Army of the Southern Cross insigna was featured on the show but inshow it looks like red patch with a dead bird on it. I did manage to find the more detailed version but the size isn't too much to my liking but it's the best I can find so far. I do think it was originally from the Robotech RPG. October and November I've gone ahead and made the featured article of the month this year Robotech II: The Sentinels Halloween Special 1 for a Halloween theme. Now usually I would stop to discuss this with you the month before, but October kinda snuck up on me so I decided to do it myself... So let's start a new discussion now. What should we do for the November featured article? Robotech_Wiki:Featured_article_of_the_month has the polls listed. I would suggest Robotech: The Movie, or maybe Dana Sterling. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 19:58, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, the Halloween Special as the October's featured article is fine. I'll check the article out to see if it needs any work. Deletion of template Just wondering if you could delete the following template and pages given they aren't necessary any more. I've isolated them except the use of the template on User talk:Queen Armada due to it being protected. --JayLR 02:11, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :I've unprotected the page so go ahead and edit it. -- ::Thanks. --JayLR 02:21, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Badges I have investigated and I found that all of our self-made badges are gone (Comic editor, etc) I have tried to re-create them, but I get an error message. This is an internal problem, and so I have sent a formal complaint to Wikia staff. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 01:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Whatever it is that messing up the badges is just this wiki. I've checked some other wikis and they're still working normally. ::: I just checked W:C:TARDIS and the glitch is there too. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 01:29, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Renaming If you want to rename a page without leaving a redirect, simply click the redirect button and unclick "Leave a redirect" box. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 04:38, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Uh, I know what I'm doing. :: I know, it's just that when you move a page by deleting and replanting, you delete all history and anyone who followed that page is unfollowed. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 06:14, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Review I must ask of you to review the suggestions I had given you months ago for changes to our policies. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 02:37, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, but I kind of need know where those are, it's pretty large talk page. :: "New Wiki ideas" OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 03:16, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Well, I'm still thinking about that but I did change the image policy a bit to discourage users from making galleries. -- Macross wiki w:c:Macross is in serious peril right now, it appears to have been adopted by someone on some kinda rampant fanfic obsession regarding crossovers with Gobots and Transformers. I am hoping that the Robotech's wiki community might possibly be able to help regarding this, like if you could suggest some kinda potential administrators to help protect the content and possibly build it. I asked the Wikia Staff member who appointed the Bureaucrat if they might consider this. I thought about just asking to redirect Macross here but since only the first Macross story got adapted into the Robotech universe, I'm thinking it's probably wrong to do that. With so many spinoffs like Macross 7, Macross Plus, etc which aren't part of Robotech, it probably is good to have a central wiki to cover all of that. Alternatively though I am wondering if maybe it should be expanded into a "Super Dimension" wiki which also covers Southern Cross and Mospeada, but I'm not entirely clear if they're canonical parts of the Macross universe or not. I am wondering if you have any ideas, or might potentially move to adopt this yourself if the adoptive bureaucrat doesn't amend the fanfic obsession and chronicle the canon properly? +Y 22:44, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :Queen Armada? I banned that user a while ago for posting that clutter on this wiki on her blog pages. I know she has banned from here, the Islam wiki, the Resident Evil wiki, and the Gundam wiki. I thought banned editors can't adopt wikis. :I looked around a bit and found there was another user was also trying to adopt the Macross wiki, FortressMaximus. You could contact him and work something out. -- :Upon some thought, I could act a steward to that wiki and watch over it until somebody is more willing to moderate that wiki. -- :Hi, I've contacted Tycio on the Macross Plus and Macross Frontier wikis to see if they are willing to incorprate (if that's possible) that into the Macross wiki and also get the miniscule population of users on their to work on it. Are there any other people interested in Macross on the Robotech wiki? Robotech expanded into its own universe, though not quite as expansive as all the animes Macross has it is still very significant franchise to have its own wiki. The other Super dimension series, of which Mospeada, though similar is not part of it, haven't had as much expansion as Macross and Robotech have had (though Orguss had an OVA sequel animated by JC staff called "Orguss II" quite similar to but in my perception (only slightly) better than Macross II), so having seperate wikis for such miniscule franchises isn't that wise, but super dimension anime bear no relation to Macross besides the name, should I include the animes in the Macross wiki anyway without changing the wiki's name? Orguss mecha has a cameo in the tv series or the movie I think and is even oficially listed as one of the mecha used in Macross btw.FortressMaximus (talk) 22:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'm certainly willing to put some work on the Macross wiki but I can't say what the other users think. I know there's a lot of lurkers here but not a lot of editors. I'll put something on the main page to direct people to the Macross wiki. mn :With the aim of this wiki, there is room for articles on the Southern Cross and Mospeada anime. I suppose the Orguss and Southern Cross articles could be on the Macross wiki since there's no wikis about those shows. -- :: I've always wanted to make inter-wiki links, with links to other shows... So that of you go to Rick Hunter you'll be able to click on a Macross logo and it'll take you to the Macross Wiki's page on Hikaru Ichigo (or whatever) and you click on the SC logo on Dana's page and it takes you to the original character's page on a Southern Cross Wiki... But I've never been able to find a fleshed-out-enough wiki to link to... OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 11:54, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: It would probably also help getting editors to the Macross wiki... I could make a template if you guys want to see how it would work. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 12:53, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Here's the template and Here's a test of how it would work on one of our pages. Click on the Macross logo. If this goes into affect, this would help us get traffic to the Macross wiki. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 13:11, March 20, 2013 (UTC) What do you think Greg? OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 14:44, March 20, 2013 (UTC) : Because the template doesn't change that much, if in the next day you don't oppose the idea I'm gonna start adding it. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 13:51, March 21, 2013 (UTC) : Who's this "Greg" you speak of? Anyway, it's looks bad on Monobook. The wiki.png on that covers it up - Okay, I can shift it. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 16:39, March 21, 2013 (UTC) : There's a way to make it shift when put into Monobook. I'm looking into it. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 18:26, March 21, 2013 (UTC) The issue of where it falls in Monobook is a relatively unimportant issue in the terms of the template and one that, with research taken, I should be able to fix. Does anyone know if there is a Southern Cross or a Mospedia wiki? OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 16:44, March 25, 2013 (UTC) : I'm working on tinkering around so that it works in Monobook. Until then, I wish to move forward with the project. Any other objections to the template Grey? OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 01:25, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::There isn't any wiki about Southern Cross or Mospeada. I've tried looking. About those graphics, why are they sideways? It doesn't seem to make any sense. - :: From a graphic arts point of view, it looks, well retarded. - ::: Well, I disagree, I think that is looks cool and sophisticated. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 19:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) : I've made a wiki about Wikipedia. They're sideways because they wouldn't fit long ways and because that looks nice. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 01:41, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :: What? A 'wiki about Wikipedia'? God am I stupid... :: Anyways, what I meant was 'I've made a wiki about Mospeada'. :: I seriously want to use these templates, so I hope that we can work out an issues. :) OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 17:17, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :: So we aren't including the other series adapted into the Robotech and Orguss into the Macross Wiki then? Although seeing as Macross is only related to Mospeada via Robotech and Tatusonoko only, can I still put Orguss (and its sequel) and Southern Cross pages in the Macross Wiki?FortressMaximus (talk) 23:19, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: You can if you want, although I'd like to link to my new wiki for Mospedea. If you added SC to your wiki that would be a great help. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 01:57, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I've added an article about The Super Dimension Trilogy on the Macross Wiki, will expand soon with articles about the series besides Macross.